Crashed
by HarperOlivia
Summary: "I said the wrong line in rehearsal today. *His* line. They had to bring in the understudy to show me how to do the scene!" AU set in New York.


Crashed (Into You)

A/N: I don't own Glee.

This is most definitely AU so if you don't like those kinds of fics, you probably won't like this one. The title and the inspiration is a song by Daughtry. Don't own that either.

*/*

"So what's it like making out with my boyfriend?" Rachel grins at her friend's question as he slides into the chair across from her and she absently glances over the menu in front of her before looking up at him.

"It's...weird," she admits and he raises a well-manicured brow at her. "Not because he's gay, Kurt," she dismisses the notion instantly with a sweep of her hand. "Blaine's nice. He's an excellent co-star and I really like working with him but I can't help but feel he's critiquing everything I do. He's so much more experienced than I am when it comes to performing on stage. He's been on Broadway since he was a kid and I'm just starting out. This is my first big role, my chance to show everyone how great I am."

"And you will," he says it with so much confidence it makes Rachel smile again.

"I said the wrong line in rehearsal today. _His_ line," she sighs. "Blaine didn't say anything, just kept going but I was mortified. I was flustered afterwards and messed up on everything. They had to bring in the _understudy_ to show _me_ how to do the scene! Blaine must think I'm some kind of ditz that only got the part because he put in a good word for me when you asked him to. I bet he's regretting that now."

"Rehearsals have only been going for two weeks. You'll get the hang of it," Kurt promises with a quick nod. "And Blaine said just last night that you're doing great. In fact, he said he got to studio early last week because he likes to warm-up before anyone else arrives and you were already there. He heard you singing and he said you're one of the most talented people he's ever worked with."

"He did?" Rachel questions hopefully.

"You're amazing, Rachel," he assures her. "You're just letting your nerves get the best of you. Maybe you should talk to Blaine. I'm sure he can help you feel more comfortable. This is your chance. Don't screw it up, Berry."

She chuckles. "Thank you, Kurt. You're a great friend and I don't know how I would've survived New York without you these last few years."

"By the way, Blaine wants me to invite you to dinner on Thursday. He hasn't really spent any time with you outside the studio and since you're my best friend he wants to get to know you a little more."

"You two sound like you're getting pretty serious," Rachel notes.

Kurt shrugs a shoulder and says, "We've been dating for almost two months. I really like him, Rachel. I never thought a guy like me would ever have a chance with a guy like Blaine."

Rachel wants to say something about her friends lack of self-esteem but she doesn't want to start a fight. "You two are amazing together. You're _both_ so lucky to have each other."

"So you'll come to dinner?"

"Of course," she nods with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Great. I'll text you the details," he picks up the menu that's been sitting in front of him the whole time. "Should we order? I'm starving."

*/*

"Rachel doesn't like me, does she?" Marley whispers the question to Tina as the two grab their bags to leave the studio after a long day of rehearsals with Ms. July and her grueling dance routines.

"Why would you say that?" Tina pushes the door open and allows Marley to walk through first, following after closely.

Marley shrugs her shoulders and winces at the sore muscles she finds there. She really needs to workout more. These rehearsals are kicking her ass and they've only been going on for a few weeks. "She's only said four words to me since we met."

"I don't know Rachel that well," Tina admits as the two head toward the small diner near Marley's apartment building. "I've only ever worked with her on one other show and we didn't have any scenes together. I think she's just focused, Marley. This is her first big role and she's trying to prove something to everyone. She doesn't really talk to anyone besides Will and Emma so don't take it personally."

"I guess. I think I'll invite her out to lunch tomorrow. She seems friendly," Marley nods. "You should come with us. We could go to that great place across the street from the studio. They're always pretty busy so the food should be good."

"Sorry," Tina smiles so Marley doesn't think the woman is really all that sorry. "I'm meeting Mike for lunch tomorrow at his apartment near the studio. He's making me his famous grilled cheese."

"You two are ridiculously cute," Marley laughs at the thought of Tina's boyfriend. "When are you two finally going to move in together?"

Tina pulls the door of the diner open and says, "I'm working on it." The two are quick to drop their bags into the booth and a waitress is at the table moments later, scribbling down their orders. "What about you and Jake? I know I've only met him once but he seems nice and Mike's been friends with him for years. Mike's a pretty good judge of character. He says Jake's a good guy."

"We're good," Marley smiles. "Really good, actually. He told me he loves me last night and that may not seem like much since we've been dating for almost a year but that's a pretty big thing for Jake. And he is a great guy. He's stuck with me through every crazy thing that has happened this past year with my eating disorder and the whole Finn debacle."

Tina makes a face and groans. "Do not mention that man's name."

Marley grimaces. "I had a hard time even saying it out loud."

"Let's not ruin what was a pretty good day by bringing up Finn Hudson. He's a distant memory and I'd like to keep him that way after what happened with the two of you." Tina thanks the waitress quickly when she sits the two glasses in front of the women. "So what did you say when Jake told you."

Marley's face brightens instantly at Jake's name and neither woman is oblivious to this fact. "I didn't say anything. I wasn't even sure if I heard him right. We were folding his laundry on the couch and I was distracted by lining up the edges of his towels perfectly."

Tina chuckles quietly and Marley narrows her eyes. "I'm sorry. Continue."

"Like I said, I wasn't even sure I'd heard him correctly so I didn't say anything. But then he said it again, louder that time, and told me he'd wanted to say it for a while, just couldn't figure out the right time."

"So he told you while you folded his laundry?" Tina teases but they both know she's happy for Marley. "And then what? You two have hot 'I love you' sex on his coffee table and all his clean laundry?"

Marley laughs even as the blush spreads across her cheeks. "No, I just smiled at him until my cheeks hurt and he kept saying it, over and over, until he pulled me to his bedroom. I don't think I've ever been that happy."

*/*

"What do you want? Are you trying to take something from me?" The words are out of Rachel's mouth before she can stop them when Marley walks over after Will calls for a break. The younger of the two lets her mouth fall open before snapping it shut again just as quickly.

"Umm," Marley furrows her brow and shakes her head. "No. I was just wondering if you'd like to get lunch with me. I was trying to be nice, Rachel. I'll just leave you alone."

"No, wait," Rachel calls out as Marley begins to walk away. "I'm sorry. Come back." Marley faces Rachel warily and takes small steps until she's near the woman again. "It's Marley, right? I wasn't trying to be rude. It's just...you're my understudy and, in my experience, understudy's can be pretty vicious. In fact, my last understudy slipped laxatives into my warm-up tea before my closing night show. It was not good."

"No, I wasn't...Rachel," Marley sputters. "It's just lunch. I'd like to get to know you better. You're so talented and it's such a privilege to even be working with you."

Rachel smiles warmly as she thinks about how she used to be in Marley's position, the nervous and eager understudy. "I'd love to grab lunch with you. Unfortunately, I brought my lunch today so I could read over lines without people bothering me."

"Oh, another time then?" Marley asks hopefully, already turning to leave again when Rachel grabs her wrist.

"I made this amazing pasta salad and I sliced up some pineapple. I brought way too much to feed one person. If you don't mind sharing..." Rachel trails off. A huge grin breaks out across Marley's face and the fierce nod of her head makes Rachel's lips curl up at the corners. "Come on, Marley. We can run the lines together. Who knows, Will may find himself needing you to fill in for me during one of the matinees."

*/*

"You're making me look bad," Mike glares at Jake when he plops onto the couch for their guys night at Jake's apartment. "Tina told me what you did, Jake."

"What'd you do?" Sam asks around a mouthful of Cheetos.

Jake snatches the DVD case from Sam. "You're getting your nasty cheese fingers all over my stuff, Evans. And we're not watching Avatar again. I hate that damn movie."

"Outta my chair, Trouty," Puck's voice says as he walks into the apartment and Sam has just enough time to slip off the recliner before Puck is falling back onto the chair. "What're we doing tonight? We can hit that bar on 46th. Lots of hot out-of-towners."

"We're staying in tonight," Mike supplies the response since Jake seems busy brushing Cheeto dust off his pants after Sam sat down beside him, the blonde apologizing sheepishly.

"So what'd you do?" Sam questions again and Jake sighs.

"I told Marley I love her," he admits lowly and Puck glances over at his brother, a small smile creeping onto the older Puckerman's lips.

"Took ya long enough," Puck says and Jake looks over at him. "Proud of you, though. Marley's good for you. Pretty, too."

"You stay away from Marley," Jake narrows his eyes at Puck.

"What'd I do?" Puck's eyes widen innocently.

"I've seen you staring at her ass, Puck. You flirted with her on New Year's."

"I was drunk," Puck rolled his eyes. "I hit on Tina and you don't see Mike complaining."

"You hit on Tina!" Mike jerks his head in Puck's direction when he hears his girlfriends name.

Puck shrugs like it's not a big deal. "I flirted with a lot of women that night. It was _New Year's_. And someone had to give your girl some attention since you're obviously not man enough to do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike questions.

"Girl's talk, dude," Puck replies. "Tina complained to Brittany that things are going slow between you two. Brittany told me about it weeks ago."

"When did you talk to Brittany?" Sam furrows his brow, suddenly interested in the bickering between the men. "Are you two still...?"

"What...no!" Puck rolls his eyes. "Brittany's your girl, Evans. I may flirt a bit and make innuendos or whatever but I'd never mess with a friend's girlfriend. Besides, Brittany...let's just say I've been up in that crazy before and I'm going back there again. We still hang out though. She's pretty cool."

"Tina really complained about me?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, Mike," Puck assures him. "I think Brittany said Tina feels like you two aren't going anywhere. Just ask her to move in with you. No big deal."

"Like I'm going to take advice from you, Puck," Mike raises his brow. "You don't know the first thing about relationships."

"_Bullshit_," Puck frowns. "I may not be pussywhipped like you three but I know relationships. I know _women_. I may sleep around a lot but when I'm in a serious relationship,_ I'm_ _all in_. I don't do this one foot in/one foot out shit you three are so fond of. Ask any of my ex's, I'm a great fucking boyfriend. But that's okay, don't take my advice, Chang. Tina's a fucking catch and you're going to throw it all away because you don't want to share a closet with her?"

"I think Puck may be right," Sam speaks up. "You two are great together. If she wants to move in, let her. She's there about five nights a week anyway. It wouldn't be that different."

Jake sighs. "Are we going to sit around gossiping like chicks or are we going to play some CoD?"

*/*

"I'm home," Blaine calls into his two bedroom apartment when he walks through the door, searching for signs that his roommate is home. "I brought chinese."

"I'm fucking starving," Matt exits his room at the end of the hall when he hears the mention of food and follows Blaine into the kitchen. "Santana made me work through lunch and I was too tired to stop anywhere on my way home. The only thing we have in the fridge is old milk and bagels."

"I'll go to the store tomorrow," Blaine says and hands over the container he specifically got for Matt. The taller of the two grins and mumbles a thank you before heading for the couch with his food. Blaine follows suit and Matt flips through a few channels before picking one and putting the TV on a low volume. "Why don't you just quit? From the stories you've told me, Santana seems like a bitch."

"She is," Matt nods. "But I like my job and it's good money. I can deal with Satan a few hours a day. Besides, she's awesome as fuck in bed."

Blaine shrugs and lets the subject drop. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well," Blaine sighs. "Kurt and I are going out with some of my co-stars from the show Saturday and I wanted to know if you would want going."

"Are these co-stars chicks?"

"Yes. Tina and Marley's boyfriends will be there. And I think a few other friends of theirs. I'm not entirely sure who all is coming. Kurt spouted a lot of names at me. But it's a big group and I thought you might like going out with us."

"Sure, okay yea," Matt consents. "These girls are hot right."

"I suppose."

"Good."

"Also, Kurt and Rachel are coming over for dinner tomorrow night. Make yourself scarce or be nice to Rachel. She's from a small town in Ohio and even though she's lived in Manhattan for a few years, she's probably not used to your Brooklyn charm."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Matt promises around a mouthful of spring roll.


End file.
